


A Specialist on Omega

by EvaAnon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaAnon/pseuds/EvaAnon
Summary: After Shepard helped Aria take back Omega, Traynor is recruited to help deactivate remaining Cerberus communication jammers. While working on them, she discovers some sensitive footage.





	A Specialist on Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with Samantha Traynor and feel there should be a lot more stories her. So I decided to write one, instead of complain. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Sam had accidentally laughed in Shepard’s face when she had asked her if she would like to join a ground team to Omega. She still wasn’t quite sure whether it was the surprise of being asked on a mission, or the fact that they would apparently return to Omega within two weeks after liberating it from Cerberus’s grasp. A deep red blush had appeared under her toned skin when she realised Shepard was anything but joking and she had made a complete ass of herself...again.

Shepard had then given her a datapad containing a report on Omegas communication systems, or better yet, the complete disarray thereof, and asked for her answer within 24 hours.

“I know you’re no field soldier Traynor, but we could really use the help. That’s why I’m asking you, not ordering you.” she had said, giving Traynor an almost unnoticeable wink.

Dammit, she really knew how to get under her skin. Or she knew she was already under Sam’s skin and found out the perfect way to exploit that. That night, after her shift, Sam was lying in her bunk and going over the report on her datapad.  

It seemed that with Petrovsky’s surrender and subsequent death, the physical threat had been eradicated on Omega, which was widely celebrated by Omegas people, and of course, their Queen, Aria. However, of course no one with the technical expertise of Cerberus had stuck around to fix all the less visible, yet severe remaining presence of Cerberus. Hacked environmental systems, blocked doorways, and a constant stream of jammed communications caused by self-learning hacking programs were the new plague of Omega that held it in its grip.

Somewhere near the end of the report Sam began to understand the interest of Shepard in these “minor” issues -saving the galaxy from the reapers seemed a little more important than temperature control on an asteroid filled with criminals and space pirates right now-: these issues were keeping Aria from keeping her promise to Shepard. No communications meant no eezo transport, and no mercenary fleet. It seemed that Aria was lacking in the strength of her tech department and that she, a simple communications specialist, was now one of the best qualified people around to help fix this issue.

She thought of Aria, the self proclaimed queen of omega. They had never met, but Sam had heard some stories from Garrus, who during his time on Omega had wisely chosen to avoid attacking Aria or her operations. His tone implied more respect than it did fear, and he had once amused told about the time Shepard and Aria had had words over some old Krogan and despite their words being bitterly cold to one another, the sexual tension had been palpable in the entire room.

Next day, the first thing she did when she saw Shepard in the mess hall having her morning coffee, she practically ran over and announced: “Okay, let’s do i!” Liara, who was sitting opposite of Shepard raised a non-existent eyebrow. “...Commander!” Sam quickly added and saluted.

Shepard gave a wide grin and only said: “I knew we could count on you Traynor, you’ll do just fine”. Looking up to nothing in particular and spoke again: ”EDI, can you and Joker plot a course to Omega?

She turned towards Sam again: “Go see Tali and Ashley, They’ll fill you in on the practicals before the briefing, 1 AM sharp.” Sam nodded, saluted again, and gave a professional “Yes commander” before walking away.

Shepard grinned again, and returned to her coffee and Liara, who was eyeing Traynor as she left. “Do you know what you’re doing to that poor girl?” Liara asked.

“Why not? She knows Cerberus’ scrambling strategies better than anyone in the Alliance, and its safe enough for her to gain some field experience” Shepard replied and she took a sip of her coffee.

“Not what I meant” said Liara, who now seemed a little lost in thought. “I’m talking about Aria, you know she has it out for… you know, types like Traynor.”

It appeared as if something finally dawned on Shepard’s mind, eyes widening. “Ah I see, you’re referring to your… little ‘incident’ with Aria two years ago? Do you really think she’ll mind Traynor?” Shepard said as she took Liara’s hand.

“I don’t know Shepard, but I do know that nothing goes unnoticed by Aria on that station” Liara replied. “Hmm I’ll make sure Ash and Tali keep an eye on her, and keep her away from Aria then.” She kissed Liara’s hand and got up to get back to work.

Less than eight hours later, Sam walked through the doors of Afterlife, dressed in light armour Ashley had slapped on her. A loud, deep bass greeted them as they walked the second set of doors leading to the club. How very dramatic.

Sam thought about the last time she had been to a club, which of course had been Purgatory. She and Cortez had ended up doing shots and dancing their legs of the last time they had shore leave. It was the first time Cortez had been taking some decent shore leave and she had been over the moon that Shepard had convinced Cortez to finally get off that ship. Before that, it had to be some club in Vancouver, just before the Reapers hit, about five months ago. Even though she had spent a good amount of nights in night clubs, and worked as a bartender to get through college, she had never seen a club like Afterlife.

The bass was now so loud she could feel it in her chest, trying to force her heart into the same rhythm it seemed. She was greeted by a smell which seemed like a mixture of strong liquor, spilled beer, and fire, and every way she looked, she saw half naked asari dancers, and maybe one or two human dancers, working the poles or giving private dances to the paying customers. One particular asari caught her eye, as she threw her long legs around a pole, lifted herself  in the air and bent over backwards, giving Sam an unobstructed view of her cleavage.

“Specialist? You may want to close your mouth now, I don’t think Aria will appreciate you drooling all over her floor” Ashley joked, giving Sam a slap on her shoulder. Sam startled and quickly looked another way, trying to find some safe corner to look at. Tali giggled. “This is when an envirosuit is really useful Traynor. You can stare all you like and no one will notice, and no one will ever see you blush, like you’re doing now.” Sam’s cheeks flushed  even more. “Thanks Tali…”she answered, rolling her eyes at the purple helmet next to her.

“Okay, were not here to gawk over all these asari, we have a job to do, let’s go” Ashley said, winking Sam and Tali towards Aria’s booth. She had a few words with Grizz, who scanned all three of them extensively.

“My my” a sultry voice came from the leather sofa that covered most of the space up the stairs. Traynor peeked around the batarian’s head and stole a first glimpse of the Queen of Omega. She couldn’t make out much and only saw a silhouette of the powerful asari that was sitting there. The outlines of her scalp were visible, as well as quite an impressive collar of something that she was wearing. Other than that, she could only see two long, black boots that were draped on a low, glass table. 

“You’re clear, head on up, no funny business” Grizz grumbled. 

They headed up the steps until they were all standing on equal ground with Aria, who was lounging on her couch, a clear cocktail resting in one of her hands.

“So Shepard decided to send half her amazon army to me? Three women at the same time, how very thoughtful of her”. Aria spoke in a slow, low voice, but every word could be heard very clearly, even through the pounding of the bass.

Sam swallowed at hearing her speak. There was such an intensity, such a commanding power to the voice of the asari, unlike anything she had ever heard.

Aria lifted her legs off the table, put her cocktail down on it and stood up, walking towards them. Sam could only stare as Aria moved towards them, which seemed so elegant and yet so incredibly intimidating. Like a stalking panther almost.

She stopped right in front of Sam. She was at least 15 cm taller than the Specialist, in part because of her boots and she gave Sam a long, inspecting look. Sam looked into the piercing blue-purplish eyes but couldn’t hold her gaze for more than a moment and she quickly looked down and flushed again.

Aria chuckled, almost inaudibly and said: “Or maybe not the amazon army, but more a delegation of girl scouts.”

Ashley sighed and stepped up: “Hilarious Aria. How about you tell us what you need from us?”

The asari gave Ashley a look and, to Sam’s great relief, sat back down on her reclaimed leather sofa. She picked up her cocktail and took a sip. Where her lips touched the drink, it lit up in a shimmering fluorescent blue light, which disappeared again once the contact with the liquid was broken.

“I thought I had been perfectly clear to Shepard? Does she not know how to transfer intel and orders to her…subordinates?” Aria said, locking eyes with the soldier, trying to provoke her.

  
Ashley didn’t take the bait. “We’re here because *your* engineers don’t know how to deal with Cerberus code in your systems. You’re in deep shit if you can’t get it back to work, so I thought we were here to reclaim Omega for you, for a second time” Ashley retorted, emphasizing the word ‘second’. “So you better play nice, because you need Traynor and Tali to fix this mess.”

Aria still held Ashley’s steel gaze. Her own gaze wasn’t as cold or hard like Ashley’s, but more amused while still full of power. Without noticing, Sam was holding her breath, while she could only watch how this played out.

“Oh no my dearest soldier” Aria smirked. “You are in trouble when you don’t fix this, because no fix means no fleet for Shepard. And that would look bad for Hackett wouldn’t it?”

Ashley, who was now beginning to lose her patience, was about to throw the obvious implications of being in a Reaper war at Aria, when Tali interjected before she could say anything. “Ok we get it, we need each other. Can we just…get to it? You know, before my filters get all clogged up from this air and I need to get back to the Normandy for a new set?”

Aria took another sip from her cocktail and replied: “Now we’re talking. Grizz, show them to the main control room of section 5J”.

“Yes Aria. Follow me.” Grizz answered and indicated to the three that they should follow him.

When they walked down the stairs Sam finally let out the breath she had been holding. She had always been easy to impress by powerful women, like Shepard. But this…this woman, sorry asari, was just radiating so much raw power that she was completely overwhelmed by just being in her vicinity. _Okay, focus Sammy. You’re here on a mission. Focus._ They followed Grizz who led them to a cab who would take them to section 5J.

“Bray!” Aria spoke into her omni-tool. “Get me everything on that dark haired girl. Everything, and do it now.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

They had been working working for five hours straight. Sam and Tali were utterly fixated on their holoscreens, synchronising them with the commands on their omni tools. They had quickly found out the hard way that fixing one issue usually exposed three other bugs in the system. Ashley was standing guard and if she was bored to death, she didn’t let it show.

“How did they get this everywhere in their system?” Tali complained as she started another scrub programme to remove malicious Cerberus code from an environmental control programme.

“It’s self replicating code” Sam answered. “It’ll just get reintegrated again if you don’t remove the replicator origin first.” Sam walked over to Tali and helped her identify the specific piece of code.

“Heh, that’s amazing!” Tali laughed. “Who thought a human could teach a quarian something new about tech?”

“Hey, not just any human. Queen of the Geeks, Empress of Code, Ruler of Communications” Sam joked.

“Lover of AI robots” Tali replied.

“Oi! That’s below the belt!” Sam shouted, surprised and embarrassed that Tali had somehow figured out how attractive she found EDI.

“You wish EDI were below *your* belt” Tali continued.

Sam’s eyes widened. “O. My. God. I am never speaking to you again. Ever.”

They both laughed and continued their work for another good half hour when Grizz walked in.

“Hey you, Specialist. Aria wants you to scrub the visual security systems. She needs them operating again tonight. Come with me.”

Ashley looked up and wanted to say something about not going anywhere without her.

“You can stay here. It’s just in the next room.” Grizz grunted when he saw Ashley looking at them.

He led Sam to a smaller room with several control panels and screens, obviously meant for visually monitoring footage from security cams all over the station.

“I don’t know what the problem is, but somehow there is no direct feed of systems Mu51 to Zeta3, Aria wants you to fix it” Grizz told her and he turned away and left her alone in the room.

This issue was a bit more of a challenge to Sam, as she had trouble identifying what the exact bug was to begin with. But she didn’t graduate from Oxford, lived through an attack on Horizon and survived a Reaper war until now to be beaten by some lines of code. Once she had identified the issue, she started scrubbing the video routines and on several screens, old video footage of the station popped up, sometimes just seconds, other times whole minutes of footage of empty corridors, marching mechs, or hordes of terrified Omega citizens being herded together by Cerberus.

She rarely paid any attention to them as she focused on her scrubbing, but at one point a flash of purple caught her eye. Sam looked up and her jaw dropped. She shook her head in disbelief at the screen in front of her eyes and quickly reversed the video that had just been playing.

It was exactly what she had thought she had seen. She was looking at Aria’s booth, which looked very different than the one she had been in today, and she could see a chess set and what seemed like a body on the floor. But right there, in the middle of the screen, was Aria. And Shepard.

Aria was gripping Shepard by the shoulders and pulled her close and she forcefully kissed Shepard. Shepard in turn seemed completely surprised by the kiss and when it was over, looked rather confused at Aria. However, Sam could see the change in Shepard’s eyes as she smirked and grabbed Aria’s collar and initiated another kiss, even more fiercely than Aria had kissed her.

Sam’s eyes must have been the size of ping pong balls as she watched the scene before her. She had felt a tingle in her abdomen when she had seen Aria kiss Shepard, but now seeing Shepard react so forcefully to it shot a jolt of lust to her core. She knew she really, really needed to stop watching this but there was no way she could tear her eyes away from the screen.

Shepard and Aria were engaged in a heated kiss and Aria was now running her hand through Shepard’s fussy red hair, gripping it and pulling it back hard, exposing Shepard’s vulnerable throat. She was anything but gentle and her kisses were often exchanged for bites. Shepard in her turn was fidgeting with the buckles of Aria’s corset. Sam could see her open her mouth and letting out what was undoubtedly a moan. _Fuuuuuck, is there no sound?!!!_

Involuntarily, Sam let out a groan herself as she saw Aria shove Shepard onto the desk, knocking over the chess set. She pinned Shepard down on the desk, hands like a vice on Shepard’s wrists, and she resumed their kissing.

Sam could feel the heat in her core, a burning lust, and wetness pooling in her briefs. This was so, so much better than that illegal AI porn channel she had signed up for last month. She rubbed her legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure she felt, but she only made it worse. It wasn’t helping that on the screen now Aria had pulled away Shepard’s armour, leaving her in briefs and sports bra, abdominal muscles flexed from all the pent up arousal.

It was even more arousing that Aria was still fully clothed. What she did next made Sam nearly come in her chair without touching herself. In one smooth move, she pulled down Shepard’s briefs and knelt before her, face just inches away from her hot sex. The Queen of Omega, on her knees, about to service one of the most powerful women in the galaxy.

While Sam couldn’t see directly between Shepard’s muscular legs, she had fantasised enough about her to imagine what was going on. She could see Aria’s smirk just before she bent forward and another mute moan fell from Shepard's mouth. Whatever it was Aria was doing between Shepard’s legs, it must have been amazing, because it didn't  take long for Shepard to start gyrating her hips against Aria's face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open.

Sam could feel her inner walls contract as Aria gripped Shepard’s hips, forcing Shepard to stay in place and undergo the wonderful torment she was being subjected to. Shepard's left hand flew to the edge of the desk to brace herself, while her right hand latched on to the purple scalp of the asari between her thighs. In the flash of a moment, Sam could see Aria’s eyes look up at Shepard, and turn from a bright blue into a blazing black. Apparently, when you're the Queen of Omega, you do not kindly ask if someone would like to embrace eternity with you. 

Their pace increased and she could see Shepard struggling with the amount of stimulation she was receiving from Aria. When Aria released shepards hip with one nand and worked it between Shepard’s legs, Shepard's face tensed up even more. But it was when she saw Aria light up a slight shade of blue that she realised what else she was doing to Shepard: using her biotics to even further torture her.

There was no doubt in Sam's mind that what she was witnessing on the screen right now, was the most hottest thing she had ever seen. Hotter than any of her fantasies about her female roommates in Oxford, her fantasies about EDI and her voice, even hotter than all her fantasies about Shepard and Liara. O and she had fantasised about them a lot. 

She saw Shepard let out something that could only be interpreted as a scream, all of her  muscles flexed, as she started convulsing on the desk. She gripped Aria's scalp even harder and rode out her orgasm as blue wisps of biotic energy surrounded them and Aria’s hand kept pumping into shepard. 

Unknowingly, Sam has started to rub her legs together, and clenching her inner muscles as she felt achingly empty. _Fuck Sam, you haven't been fucked properly in ages._  

When she thought Shepard’s orgasm would be over and Aria would let up, she was clearly mistaken. Apparently, Shepard had made the same error in judgement and when she gently pushed against Aria’s head to relieve the contact, she was met with resistance, as Aria kept furiously moving into Shepard and her mouth never left her sex, and the blue wisps of biotics didn’t die down.

Shepard’s face was a mixture surprise, agony, and pure lust as she realised Aria wasn't going to let her go until she had had come another time. Aria also seemed not to have a lot of patience, and her pace picked up and the biotic energy around them intensified. It wasn't long before Shepard came again, looking like she was screaming at the top of her lungs, clutching her legs around Aria’s back and both hands gripping Aria's head as she came a second time.

Sam couldn't bear it anymore, and her hand slipped down to relieve herself of the tension that had been building for the last ten minutes, and she was silently grateful she was wearing light armour, which still gave her access to the junction between her legs.

She hadn’t had the chance to even properly feel herself when the hissing sound of the door startled her.


End file.
